


Family Is What You Make It

by tatteredspider



Series: Sparky and The Bull [16]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: 30 day rp challenge, F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatteredspider/pseuds/tatteredspider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 16: Are there any blood relatives your character is particularly close to besides immediate? Cousins, grandparent, etc? Anyone your character considers a blood relative?</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family Is What You Make It

**Author's Note:**

> Day 16: Are there any blood relatives your character is particularly close to besides immediate? Cousins, grandparent, etc? Anyone your character considers a blood relative?

Kellina Trevelyan, eldest child of Lord and Lady Trevelyan of Ostwick, mage of the Tower of Ostwick and Leader of the Inquisition, stared at the letter in her hands uncomprehendingly. She wasn't even sure how long she'd been holding it, lost in thought, until Bull walked into her chambers with a smile on his face and a spring in his step.  
"Hey, Kadan! You coming down to dinner or are we ordering in tonight?"  
Kell blinked slowly and turned towards him. "I'm sorry, what?"  
Bull's feet slowed and his smile turned to concern. "You all right, Kadan? You look a little...lost. Bad news?" He motioned to the parchment.  
"My Grandma Tre died."  
Her voice was so soft that at first Bull wasn't sure he'd heard her at all. "Your Grandma Tre?"  
"My father's mother," she explained. "One of the few family members I remember besides my parents. I couldn't pronounce Trevelyan very well as a child so she became Grandma Tre instead."  
"I'm sorry," he said, placing a hand lightly on the back of her haead, stroking her hair. "Were you close?"  
"Closer than anyone else, I guess. She continued to write to me after I went to the Tower, and even got special dispensation to visit on rare occasion because she was the Bann's mother. Political clout can get you all sorts of things."  
"Are you going to be all right?" he asked, unsure of how to handle this news. He never had to worry about family things, seeing as how Qunari weren't raised by their parents but by Tamassran.  
"I guess," she replied with a sigh."It's just that she was the last of what I really called my family. I mean, my parents washed their hands of me and apparently I have brothers I've never met and probably never will. I don't remember anyone else. Just them. and now Grandma Tre is gone."  
He could hear the hitch in her voice and knew in his heart that that just couldn't stand. "Kadan, come with me," he said, reaching down to take her hand sand pull her to her feet.  
"Where are we going?" she asked.  
"You'll see," he replied with a wink and a smile.  
They ended up in the tavern, filled to the brim with raucous laughter and terrible singing. The Chargers had taken over one corner, Krem waving at them when he spotted them at the door. A drinking contest had begun at the bar between Blackwall, Varric, Dorian and Cullen, which the mage appeared to be losing judging by the weaving of his head. Sera was behind the bar, keeping the drinks flowing as she cackled at their drunken antics. Solas and Cole were in a quiet corner, no doubt discussing the Fade and spirits once again in their strangely enigmatic way. Even Vivienne had joined the room, sitting at a table with Sister Leliana and Josephine, the three drinking thick red wine from actual wine glasses.  
"Take a look around, Kadan," Bull whispered into Kell's ear. "Look around at all these people, your friends. These people here, they would die for you, just as you would die for them. I don't know about you, but I think that pretty much sums up family, don't you?"  
Kell watched their friends, smiling at them with tears in her eyes. Bull was right. This merry band of misfits had been there for her, and her for them, from the beginning. Even Cassandra, who was now pushing past them with a grunt to get to the bar and order one of her strange sounding Nevarran drinks. They were all her brothers and sisters, loved ones close to her heart.  
"I guess family's what you make it, huh, Bull?"  
"It sure is, Kadan. Now how about an ale? Or maybe six?"  
"Sounds like a plan," she said with a laugh.


End file.
